


I Could Be Your Crush

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Crush by Tessa Violet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I literally cant hear this song without thinking of my boys. So here you go...Crush by Tessa Violet x Reddie and their gay pining (mainly Richie's)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 40





	I Could Be Your Crush

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed...don't judge

  
  


_I can't focus on what needs to get done  
I'm on notice hoping that you don't run_

Richie stared at Eddie as he took in a gasp of his inhaler. He looked flustered. His hair that was usually so perfect was in his face, and his cheeks were a light pink. He could hear muffled voices chat around him, but he paid them no attention as he watched Eddie shove his inhaler in his fanny pack. That fucking fanny pack.

_You think I'm tepid but I'm misdiagnosed  
'Cause I'm a stalker I seen all of your posts_

Richie always assumed that Eddie didn’t like him like that. Years of flirting went unnoticed. “Beep Beep, Richie,” he would say before blushing. Richie liked to think something stirred inside of Eddie when he did compliment him. Maybe he would have a chance then. Doubtful. _  
  
And I'm just tryna play it cool now  
But that's not what I wanna do now  
And I'm not tryna be with you now, you now_

There were some days where Richie would jut imagine pressing his lips against Eddie’s and melting into them. He would stroke Eddie’s silky hair and maybe hold his hand as well. He would give Eddie everything he had and more. He would whisper in Eddie’s ear,” I’ve wanted to do that forever” and mean it. Then Eddie would give his signature blush before pulling Richie pack into a heated kiss. But that was all unlikely.

_  
You make it difficult to not overthink  
And when I'm with you I turn all shades of pink  
I wanna touch you but don't wanna be weird  
It's such a rush, I'm thinking wish you were here_

Richie would sit in his room with a cigarette in his mouth thinking of all the interactions he had with Eddie that day. Memories of Eddie touching his knee or leaning on him flooded his head as he took drag after drag of his cigarette. Once the cigarette was nearly done Richie would close his eyes and pray that he wasn’t falling in too deep. He was lying to himself, it was obvious because later that night he would dream about Eddie and wake up in the morning and cry about him not being there. _  
  
  
And I'm just tryna play it cool now  
But that's not what I wanna do now  
And I'm not tryna be with you now, you now_

Richie joked about fucking Eddie’s mom a lot. It was a reflex at that point, it helped him from not mouth vomiting every feeling he felt about Eddie in the present moment. Although Eddie would groan at his vulgar, Richie would sigh in relief that he didn’t spill his own secret. The secret being that Sonia wasn’t the Kaspbarak he was in love with, but Eddie didn’t have to know that. _  
  
But I could be your crush, like  
Throw you for a rush, like  
Hoping you'd text me so I could tell you I been thinking 'bout your touch like  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch_

Eddie and Richie would snuggle on the hammock together. It probably didn’t mean anything to Eddie, but to Richie it meant everything. Being so close to Eddie was comforting beyond belief. He wish they could stay like forever, side by side reading a comic. Richie especially liked it when Eddie would stare up at him and ask him if he could turn the page. It was a simple gesture, but there were only a few inched between their mouths that Richie could so easily fill. He didn’t.

_  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush  
I got a fascination with your presentation  
Making me feel like you're my island, you're my permanent vacation  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

On the nights where Richie couldn’t sleep, he would sneak though Eddie’s bedroom window. Eddie rarely ever complained and willingly let him sleep in the same bed as him. Halfway through the night Eddie would shuffle over to Richie’s side of the bed and rest his head on his shoulder. Richie would smile softly before kissing his forehead.

_  
Sorry  
  
I fill my calendar with stuff I can do  
Maybe if I'm busy it could keep me from you  
And I'm pretending you ain't been on my mind  
But I took an interest in the things that you like_

Eddie loved black-and-white movies. He said he enjoyed the simplicity of them. Richie didn’t get it, but that didn’t stop him from saying ‘yes’ every time Eddie asked him if he would watch one with him. That’s where he would end up—in Eddie’s basement watching a movie without any color. It was all worth it, though, when Eddie would settle in beside him and whisper thanks. _  
  
And I'm just tryna play it cool now  
But that's not what I wanna do now  
And I'm not tryna be with you now, you now_

Richie would try and convince himself he liked other boys. There was one guy named Conner that he took an interest to, he let him hold his hand and everything. He guessed he was into it for a while, but Conner was no Eddie. No one could ever be his Eds, and when Conner decided to kiss Richie on the lips, that confirmed it. _  
  
But I could be your crush, like  
Throw you for a rush, like  
Hoping you'd text me so I could tell you I been thinking 'bout your touch like  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch_

When Eddie cried Richie wrapped him in a hug and held him like that for as long as he could. Eddie would bury his face into his shoulder and sob and sob until tears refused to come out. Richie would then cup the smaller boy’s face in his hands and tell him ‘I will always be there for you’. Richie’s stomach churned when Eddie would reply with a ‘I know’.

_  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush  
I got a fascination with your presentation  
Making me feel like you're my island, you're my permanent vacation  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

When Richie carved R+E on the Kissing Bridge, it was closure. It was for him to understand that even though Eddie didn’t love him, he still loved him. Richie believed that he could never stop loving Eddie no matter how hard he tried. It was pathetic, but it was the truth. Although Richie could never say the truth, he was happy that it was written somewhere. _  
  
And yeah it's true that I'm a little bit intense, right  
But can you blame me when you keep me on the fence, like  
And I've been waiting, hoping that you'd wanna text, like  
Text like  
("It's what I was born to do")  
And yeah it's true that I'm a little bit intense, right  
But can you blame me when you keep me on the fence, like  
And I've been waiting, hoping that you'd wanna text, like  
Text like  
  
_

When Richie picked up Eddie’s call at 3 am, he knew something was wrong. All he could hear over the phone were harsh breaths and a sudden click. Eddie had hung up on him. He felt his nerves fun cold as he quickly ran out of his house to go over to Eddie’s.

_  
And I'm just tryna play it cool now  
But that's not what I wanna do now  
And I'm not tryna be with you now, you now_

Halfway to Eddie’s house, Richie saw a silhouette run towards him in the dark. Squinting, he saw the figure of Eddie who stared at him from several feet away. He was out of breath and Richie realized he was too. Before he could do anything Eddie dashed towards him without warning. _  
  
But I could be your crush, like  
Throw you for a rush, like  
Hoping you'd text me so I could tell you I been thinking 'bout your touch like  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush  
I got a fascination with your presentation  
Making me feel like you're my island, you're my permanent vacation  
Touch, touch, touch, touch, touch  
I could be your crush, crush, crush, crush, crush_

And everything Richie had ever wanted was answered as Eddie smashed his lips against his own hungrily. Eddie’s cold hands were wrapped around his neck as they made out until they forgot all about where they were. Richie broke their kiss apart before saying ‘I’ve wanted this forever’. Eddie blushed his signature Eddie blush and replied with a ‘I know’ before kissing him once again. And Richie finally realized he was Eddie’s crush just as much as Eddie was his.  
  
 _Sorry_

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to Crush if you haven’t already...it’s really good. ALSO, this is insane but go on YouTube and search up the scene in It 2 where Richie gets the flier saying he’s dead...now go to the scene where Adrian Mellon hands Richie the flier and says ‘see you later, handsome’. Right after he says that you hear this sound that sounds exactly like one of the chords in Crush. I know that’s ridiculous but it’s true and I can’t be the only one hearing that shit.


End file.
